Apes
by khei-chan
Summary: Naruto yang nggak laku, dikatain gay oleh kedua sohibnya. Apa reaksi kedua sahabatnya kalau ia berhasil menggoda seorang BANCI? No pairing.. Don't like? Don't read!


Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, aneh, geje, humor gagal

Genre: Humor (gagal)

No pairing!

* * *

Tiga orang sahabat sedang tongkrongan di perempatan jalan dekat taman. Mereka adalah Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kiba. Mereka adalah sahabat kental sekental kecap campur santan. Saking kentalnya, mereka sampai tadak tahu kalau kegiatan mereka sering sesorang amati dan di jadikan cerita buat refreshingan.

Alasan mereka memilih tempat tongkrongan di situ sih katanya biar bisa liat cewe-cewe cakep gitu, buat cuci mata. Tapi itu pengecualian buat Sasuke, ia tuh anti banget sama yang namanya cewe, katanya sih brisik. Kalau Sasuke lewat aja pasti udah pada triak-triak ngalahin toa di masjid, bahkan ada yang minta poto bareng, tanda tangan, cubit pipi, maklum orang ganteng. Sempet juga waktu Sasuke lagi nungguin emaknya ngrumpi –anak nurut gitu sama orang tua –sama emaknya Naruto, eh datang grombolan wanita dari yang tua, muda hingga janda nguber-uber dia. Mau nggak lari tapi takut habis, lari tapi kasihan ama emaknya, tapi akhirnya lari aja tuh dia. Orang namanya juga di uber, pasti lari-larian ya, lari deh dia.

Nah yang Sasuke nggak habis pikir, sendalnya yang copot pas dibawa lari, malah direbutin, ampe di cium-cium segala lagi. Padahal tuh sendal abis nginjak ee'nya kurama si rubah peliharaan kesayangan Naruto, nggak banget deh. Sedangkan emaknya malah cuek aja lihat dia di kroyok kaya gitu. Dasar..

Critanya yang paling nggak laku dari ketiga soulmate itu adalah Naruto. Sasuke dan Kiba critanya hari ini sedang nantang tuh bocah buat ngrayu cewe. Kalau nggak mau, Naruto di katain gay. Kiba yang kini beraksi, buat nyontohin gitu.

Dua orang cewe cantik lewat. Tubuhnya bisa di bilang seksi dan 'waow'.

"Aku akan dapetin nomor hp mereka," kata Kiba PD.

Kiba pun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ekhm, cewe. Kenalan dong," ucap Kiba di sertai senyum charmingnya.

"Eh," kedua cewe itu awalnya bingung, namun akhirnya pipinya merah ngliat senyum Kiba.

Naruto yang ngliat itu dari kejauhan hanya bisa kesal. Ia kan tidak ngerti cara merayu gadis, mana gak denger omongan Kiba lagi.

Tak lama kemudian Kiba pun datang ke tempat Sasuke dan Naruto, dengan membawa apa yang di janjikan.

Kalau Sasuke nggak perlu praktek lagi. Dan buktinya sudah ada yaitu sendal sebelah yang masih tersisa, noh kalau nggak percaya lihat sendiri. Mereka terus saja mendesak Naruto.

"Ayo Dobe, cepet sana!,"

"Ia, cepet. Apa jangan-jangan kamu homo yah," ucap kiba. Enak aja Naruto di bilang gay, yang bener tuh nggak laku walaupun dianya nggak mau ngaku.

"Ck,cerewet."

"Kau nggak laku!" ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto datar. Dan membuat Naruto menatapnya horor

"Hn, akan ku buktikan pada kalian," ujar Naruto yang mulai jengah terhadap kedua sahabaatnya itu.

Saat itu ada seorang yang menurut Naruto adalah gadis yang lewat. Naruto berdehem dan menghentikan langkah seseorang itu. Rambutnya panjang dan membawa tas berwarna ungu, juga baju berwarna ungu yang biisa di bilang seksi.

Naruto bingung. Bibirnya kaku, tapi ia harus buktikan kepada sahabatnya kalau dia bisa. Ia memutar otaknya cepat. _Ting!_

Sebuah bohlam muncul di kepala durennya.

" Lihat kebelakang dong cantik," Ucap Naruto dengan nada sing a song, nemu ide dari iklan yang lagi ngetren. Eiyuhhhh, membuat kedua sahabatnya muntah di tempat mendengar kelebayannya. Udah lebay, nyontek pula.

Orang itu membalikan tubuhnya hingga rambut panjngnya berkibar kaya bendera dan mengenai sedikit wajah Naruto. _'Hoooeekkk,, apek!'_ batin Naruto dan hal itu membuat Sasuke dan Kiba yang ada di belakang Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal, mungkin kejatuhan kutu dari planet Mars.

Orang itu berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman semanis mungkin.

"Hay juga tampan" ucapnya dengan disertai kedipan mata.

Eng…. Oeng… Eng…..

"HAHAHAHAHAHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHA," tawa Sasuke cetar membahana, hingga mengeluarkan air mata. Sasuke yang kalem pun ketawa dengan OOC-nya. Kiba sweetdrop, ngliat Sasuke ketawa kaya kesetanan. Burung-burungpun berterbangan. Semangkapun berjatuhan dari pohonnya (?).

Dan Naruto? Kakinya lemas banget asal kalian tahu. Ternyata orang yang di bilang cantik adalah orang pling mengerikan sedunia, yaitu BANCI.

Bruk! Tas ungu melayang ke arah Sasuke, dan sukses membuat Sasuke yang keren itu nyungsep ke semak semak yang tiba-tiba ada disitu dengan tidak elitnya. Kiba merinding.

"Eke nggak tertarik sama daun muda bau kencur. Huh!" ucapnya kemudian pergi dengan mengibaskan rambutnya lagi. Membuat Naruto pingsan karenanya.

….END…

* * *

**a/n: nggak tahu temanya apa. Maksudnya apa juga nggak tahu. Cuma liat iklan dan pengen mbuat#korban iklan. Kalau ada yang tahu tema or inti ceritanya tolong kasih tahu yah! ^_^b  
oia aku penulis baru yang gak pantez di panggil author..  
Salam kenal Minna^^**


End file.
